Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates generally to a speaker (or “loudspeaker”), and more particularly to a self-draining speaker.
Background of the Disclosure
Music is an increasing part of everyday life. Many people enjoy listening to music everywhere they go, including while in hot tubs, spas (portable or otherwise), bathrooms, pools, and other similar recreational and therapeutic locations. For these purposes, speakers, and the like, are often installed near water sources (e.g., shelves of spas) or in locations exposed to moisture, liquids, and other elements. However, mounting the speakers in close proximity to water within the spa exposes the speakers to chemicals, moisture, and other detrimental elements that can degrade the speaker materials. For example, ozone, chlorine, bromine and other chemical vapors can be present in high concentrations in the gas zone between liquid level and inside of the cover of a spa, where the speakers may be positioned. Such chemical concentrations in the gas zone can be higher than the concentrations of such chemicals in the water. Thus, improved speakers to be placed within proximity to water and other liquids are desired.